


the point of no return

by ero_marimo_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Idiots in Love, Jealous Sanji, Law is a tease, M/M, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Punk Hazard Arc, Sabaody Archipelago, Sanji being Sanji, Sanji's POV, So much denial, Thriller Bark, bisexual sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ero_marimo_ya/pseuds/ero_marimo_ya
Summary: There was a point in their lives where they couldn't go back anymore. This is how they got there.OR: basically me having fun with Sanji and his never admitted infatuation for Zoro.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	the point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched One Piece last year and fell in love all over again, this was one of my ways of expressing it. It is also my first attempt writing something after almost 10 years and it’s my first fic in English - I already apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Title came from my favorite song from The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Maybe this is how it started.

Sanji was on board of the Going Merry for a couple of months and it had been an intense, chaotic and crazy journey; but he admitted he was having fun. The fact that he was part of a crew led by a brainless and always hungry captain didn’t bother him that much anymore. It actually became part of the adventure. Sanji was a chef above all and cooking was what he was most passionate about.

Being around pretty ladies was his other great passion. Therefore, he was highly satisfied with the presence of their gorgeous and energetic navigator. He was absolutely crazy about Nami-san and was able to do absolutely anything for her, with no second thoughts. To fulfil even more his delighted hormones, Robin-chan had joined the team after they left Alabasta and she was also gorgeous and naturally sexy. Sanji was feeling like the luckiest guy from all seas just for being part of that team. The fact that he could cook anytime for those two beauties made it all feel very aphrodisiac.

It was lunch time and he was singing in the kitchen while preparing a _boeuf bourguignon_ made of some exotic creature they had found on the last island they've been. He was amazed by the variety of flavours he was able to find so far, offering so many possibilities. He was so excited about that recipe that he got himself smiling at the thought of his girls trying it. He started picturing them jumping on his arms just to demonstrate their gratitude. To reinforce that idea, he added some special spicy sauce just for the two of them, with particular love. 

He didn’t bother so much with the portion the others would eat. Luffy could take and repeat absolutely anything, as long as there was a lot of meat involved. Usopp and Chopper just adored anything he made - which was natural, because he was really that great - and he couldn’t care less about what that stupid marimo would think. 

Sanji frowned at the slight thought of him. Zoro was definitely the most irritating person he’d ever known, and he had been with a bunch of the lowest specimens of people. He had even worked at the Baratie, the restaurant widely known on the East Blue for hiring the worst kind from all over.

It was not like he was a bad person, Sanji would give him that, but the moss head just got into his nerves from day one. His presence and the fact that he had a bounty over his head - while Sanji still didn’t - was fucking ridiculous. Stupid Marine didn’t quite understand how dangerous Sanji could be. So much more threatening than that cocky swordsman. Believe it or not, he needed 3 silly swords to prove a point, while Sanji only used his own legs in a fight.

He wasn’t jealous of his reward or anything like that, but facts are facts and anyone with some intelligence could see that Sanji was way superior.

He took a deep breath and allowed his head to go back to the devotion he was adding to the sauce he made for his female nakamas, trying not to think about anything displeasing anymore. He could already hear Luffy and Usopp asking for him outside, so he opened the door. 

“Nami-swan, Robi-chan! Lunch is ready!” As usual, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were the first to enter the kitchen, behaving like animals, barely waiting to be served.

“What took you so long, Sanji? We were starving...” Sanji pretended not to hear Luffy say that with his mouth already full. 

Nami came next, smelling the air, followed by Robin. “Sanji kun, I love that smell! What is it?” She asked, excited as she always was. 

“Mellorine! That's something I made especially for you and Robin-chan, with all my heart.” He was so happy he was floating in the air. Sanji never got tired of watching Robin and Nami eating his food. He served them with pleasure, making a special pirouette and bumping into something on the way.

“Excuse-me, ero-cook.” Sanji was back on earth in the worst way, staring at ridiculous green hair and a mocking face. 

“Ugh. Fuck off, marimo.” He gave him a stern look. Zoro, was shirtless and apparently had just finished one of his insane training routines, giving his sweaty chest and heavy breathing. “You should shower before coming in here. Your stench will bother the ladies' sensitive nose and ruin their lunch.”

“You seem like the only one bothered, dartboard.” Smirking, Zoro walked to his seat, grabbing a bottle of sake on his way.”Thanks for the meal.” He added, lifting the bottle and drinking it. 

He wouldn’t let Zoro’s energy ruin his romantic mood. It was so disrespectful to be there without a shirt like that. He even wasted some drops of good sake, letting it escape from his mouth, falling over his chest, reaching that hideous and impressive scar of his. Zoro had no class after all. He probably didn't even understand that concept. 

Sanji rolled his eyes and sat between Robin and Nami, trying to focus on them. As he predicted, his ladies loved what he prepared and everything was perfect. He had hearts flying out from his chest after their lovely compliments and his life was complete. 

Lunch went loud and enjoyable as it usually was. He had to admit it was his favorite part of their days. He loved exploring new places, beating up some enemies and chasing girls around, but meal time was almost sacred to him. 

For the grand finale, Sanji had made his remarkable _tarte tatin_ for dessert and they were appreciating it on the main deck. The weather was perfect and everyone was relaxing and enjoying some refreshing drinks. Nami was sunbathing, exhibiting an exquisite pair of bikinis that made Sanji hyperventilate. Luffy and Usopp were trying to fish, testing some new tools Usopp had created for the occasion and Sanji hoped they were able to catch something good for dinner later. Chopper was suffering from the heat, with his mouth open and tongue out, like a dying dog laying on the floor. Even the cold drinks Sanji prepared were not enough for the poor creature. Robin was reading next to him under an umbrella, with beautiful sunglasses on and her long legs crossed on the lounge chair.

Sanji took that moment to chill and enjoy himself. He was a high appreciator of that vibe they shared sometimes, in between destinations. He knew it usually didn’t last long, so he took the best of it. He turned around to get another sip of his sangria when he saw Zoro on the corner, sleeping profoundly. He had his back to the banister, sitting with his legs crossed, arms around his swords and his chin falling down his chest. He wondered why he always kept his swords next to him like that. It wasn’t like they were going to fight anytime soon. Freak.

Suddenly his attention went somewhere else, as the wind started blowing from the south and the climate changed. Nami looked at the sky and gave them the alert. Very low air pressure, a storm was coming. It was amazing how she could sense the weather with her own body. Not just sense it, but react fast to it. Sanji was more enchanted each day. 

The wind blew so strong that Chopper almost fell on the water and Luffy had to stretch his arm to catch him. In a matter of seconds, they were running around, following precise and urgent instructions from their navigator. They worked together in order to keep Merry following the route and get away from the upcoming storm ahead. It was unbelievable how they went from peace and relaxation to that havoc in a matter of minutes. They should be used to what being in the Great Line really represented by now. It wasn’t called the pirates cemetery in vain.

Thanks to Nami’s genius navigation skills, they were able to dodge the tornado that was taking form right next to them. Another day avoiding a shipwreck and their adventure from being over so soon. That took some damn good team effort and now they were all exhausted, laying on the main deck, gasping for air. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until they heard a big yawn. Sanji turned around to see Zoro stretching on that same corner he was sitting before, waking up from apparently having a really good time sleeping.

“Oi, what are you guys doing? Shouldn’t someone be watching the pose?” He had the nerve to say that, while looking at them with a reproving scowl. 

Fucking marimo didn’t even notice what happened! Sanji found energy to kick him on the head. “Shut up! We would be dead if it depended on you, you useless moss!” Zoro stared angry at him, but just rubbed his stupid green head, in what Sanji hoped was a lot of pain. 

Luffy started laughing loudly, as he always did in absurd situations. “Zoro, you are so funny! How come you didn’t wake up with all that?”

“Bunch of morons.” Nami was shaking her head in indignation, looking at the sky, as if asking for god’s help.

From that day on, it became very clear to Sanji that whenever Zoro was not drinking, getting lost somewhere or torturing himself with what he called training, he was sleeping. Even if hell was breaking loose around them.

Yet, how come that useless piece of _merde_ had a reward of 60.000 million Berries over his head and Sanji didn’t have any? 

* * *

Here is how things changed.

Sanji woke up with his whole body in a lot of pain from what seemed to be several wounds. His head was exploding and he had a feeling he was missing something important. He reached for his pockets to find a cigarette, feeling the agony spread to all his muscles. He was dizzy and almost fell after trying to get up. His eyes were blurred and his throat was dry. He looked around to what seemed like a war scenery, but at least they were apparently all alive. 

Why was another Shichibukai over there? After all they had gone through with Moria and those fucking zombies, it was not fair that they got attacked so soon by Kuma, that freaking human machine. Sanji knew that fairness had nothing to do with that world, but the Marine had gone too far this time. They would have to be more prepared for what was ahead of them. Those nice little adventures were over and the message was clear: they had pissed the World Government off and they better get ready to face the consequences.

He was finally able to walk again when he remembered having a dreadful discussion on who was going to sacrifice their life to save Luffy’s head from that Tyrant. Sanji could still see the despair mixed with determination in Zoro’s eyes, right before he was knocked down by him. The swordsman was ready to throw away his dream and his life to save not just Luffy, but all of them. That thought made Sanji’s chest shrink a little. He couldn’t stand losing a nakama, even if it was the overly stupid marimo. 

Sanji went after him. Kuma was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t bring him any consolation. “You better be alive, idiot.” Fuck, how would he face the rest of the group if what he found was his dead body? He would never forgive himself for letting that happen.

It was weird how things had evolved. Zoro was still the same proud and sleepy marimo as always, but now they had gone through some serious shit together and Sanji started to minimally respect him. He acknowledged his drive and power, but Sanji was still a little bothered by the fact that Zoro’s bounty was higher than his. He finally had gotten a reward over his own head, but still wasn’t enough to surpass his rival. After all he had done, he wasn’t seen as so remarkable for the World Government yet. Nonsense.

But he forgot about all that when he saw Zoro there ready to die. Sanji didn’t remember what was on his head when he offered his life to Kuma instead. He only imagined how wracked Luffy would be without his swordsman and first mate. Sanji had joined them a bit later, so it probably wouldn’t be as painful as the alternative. Although, deep down he knew that that was a lie and that what they were facing was actually one of those impossible choices. 

At that moment, all that mattered was to bring him back. Alive. 

He saw the blood first. It took him two seconds to notice there was someone there. “Oi!” He ran over to what seemed like a bloody pool and Zoro was standing in the middle of it. His face was hard, his eyes were distant and he wasn’t moving. “Hey, dude!” He came closer and touched his shoulders. “Zoro! What happened here? Is Kuma gone?”

“No-nothing happened.” He heard him mumble before finally falling to his knees. Sanji didn’t waste any more time forcing him to speak, as it would be useless. He carried Zoro’s weight, taking him out of that bloody mess and straight to some medical care.

Zoro passed out on him. If that blood was all his, as Sanji suspected, it meant that he was in serious danger. It was a miracle to be alive under those circumstances. He had no idea what happened, but it was definitely ugly and unimaginably painful. Yet he couldn’t avoid but to feel happy to find the other still breathing. 

.

Sanji woke up with someone gently touching his arm. 

He opened his eyes to see Robin smiling at him. “Sanji-san, you can go to bed now. It’s my turn to watch over him.” He thought he was dreaming, but apparently they were finally out of Thriller Bark and everyone was safe. Or as safe as they could be. “I know what happened out there. You don’t need to feel guilty. It was his choice.” 

“How do you know that, Robin-chan?”

She just kept smiling softly. “He’s just like our captain, impulsive and terribly loyal.”

He sighed and looked at marimo. He heard from witnesses what happened after he got knocked out. Kuma used his weird powers to remove all of Luffy’s pain and passed it to Zoro, who was already way too injured from their previous fight with Moria. They said that his screams could be heard from several miles.

It had been 3 days since Sanji found him on that bloodbath and he still hadn't woken up since. It was a fact that sleeping was something he did a lot, but that was going way too far. Chopper was laying next to him, on a fulltime watch, careful to each detail. The doctor had done a blood transfusion as Zoro lost more than a third of his blood on that insanity. His body was fully covered with bandages and he still looked weak, but better than a couple days before. 

“He will be fine, so go and take some proper rest, okay? We all need you too.” Robin reassured him with a soft push out of the room.

Sanji nodded and followed Robin’s orientation. They all alternated to watch over Zoro and help Chopper with whatever he would need, but Sanji had stayed there the most. Luffy still wondered how he ended up like that. Even simple-minded as their captain was, he could still sense something was unusual. Zoro was the type of aberration who could recover from the most ghastly injuries with a single nap on the floor. But now it seemed to be different. 

During his watch, Luffy had the brilliant idea to open Zoro’s mouth to try to make him eat some meat to recover faster. Of course he was shoved out of the room immediately by Chopper after that.

Sanji took a deep breath. He knew Zoro wouldn’t want them to mention the reason why he got that hurt to their captain, so he never shared what he knew. He was sure marimo would get over that, it was just a matter of time. He wondered how much longer, though. 

He walked to his room, still getting used to having his own space on the Thousand Sunny. They all missed Merry, but the new ship Franky had built for them was out of series. Sanji removed his clothes and fell on his bed, closing his eyes. After seeing Zoro’s body so damaged, he felt like a failure. He knew Robin was right, but that feeling wouldn’t go away so easy. If only Sanji was stronger, he would be able to protect all of them. 

.

“Saaaaanji! Food!” There was someone screaming, but he wasn’t ready to pay it attention. He heard his door being opened and felt a body bouncing on him. “Sanji, guess what?! Zoro woke up! Come make us breakfast!” Sanji jumped on bed, startled. Luffy looked at him with his wide grin, happier than ever. Chopper also came over, crying with emotion and jumping on his face. 

“Is he okay?!” He got himself asking, looking at the reindeer with concern. 

“Yes, Sanji! He will be good soon!” Chopper yelled with happy tears in his eyes.

“Yo-hoo! We are hungry, Sanji! Let’s go eat and party!” Both were now making a weird dance on top of him, making it hard to get up. Sanji couldn’t deny he was relieved with the news, but that was already too much. He sent them away with protests and finished getting dressed before following them out.

“Ohayou, Sanji-kun!" Nami was in his kitchen, looking really cute with his apron on. "I figured you were tired from last night, so I started breakfast already." She smiled gently at him, making his heart warm. "You don’t mind, do you? Those savages couldn’t wait.”

“Ohayou gozaimasu, Nami-swan! Of course I don’t mind. My kitchen and my heart are always open for you.” He usually liked to keep things locked over there, as they've had some terrible experiences waking up some days and realizing they had nothing left to eat. Of course they knew it was Luffy, even with him denying it intensely. After some time, they realized he actually did it while sleeping, but that didn't really remove his fault, so he was banned from being there alone, forever. 

Sanji got closer to Nami, dancing with happiness with her caring actions for them. There were eggs being fried with bacon and a delicious scent of fresh bread coming straight from the oven. “Sorry for making you wait and thank you so much for this, Nami-san. I can take it from here if you want.”

She smiled and gave his apron back, sitting on the table and starting peeling an orange. “Robin told me you were with Zoro until late.” Nami looked at him, seeming a bit worried, making Sanji blush. “Are you okay?”

He was still waking up in the middle of the night with his body chilling with the vision of blood spread all around, but he wouldn’t share that with her. There was no need to worry anyone else, that was marimo’s job. But he was really touched by Nami’s concern so he just nodded at her, with his best reassuring smile. She seemed satisfied with it and they started talking about amenities. 

He added some waffles, beef and much more bacon to what she had already made. Nami helped him with some orange juice and coffee while chatting about how excited she was to go shopping on their next destination, the Sabaody Archipelago. She had gotten a good amount of treasures from Moria and couldn’t wait to start spending it. She wanted to renew her wardrobe and Sanji started daydreaming a little bit about her new sexy clothes, so he gladly offered to follow her on her quest.

The crew had two new members now, both of them freaks of nature - Luffy’s favorite type - and a much larger kitchen to enjoy their meals. 'The breakfast party' had started, with them all around the table when Brook started to play his favorite music on his violin. Luffy immediately followed, singing and pulling Usopp to dance with him, eventually going over the table, making a mess. Franky was also dancing and at the same time showing off his unnatural cyborg body devices to Chopper, who seemed truly amused. Robin and Nami were trying to chat and eat, while just laughing at the silly group.

Sanji prepared something a little lighter but also full of protein on the side to bring to Zoro while the others were doing what they did best, having a blast in a noisy and messy way. He wondered if marimo was still able to rest with all that noise. Not that Sanji actually cared that much. 

He knocked and opened the door softly, looking carefully inside. Zoro had his eyes closed and his hands crossed behind his head. His body was still full of bandages, but they looked clean and new now. Sanji put the tray with food on the bedside table, getting ready to leave without another look at him. 

“Hey, cook.” Damn, he was awake and Sanji didn’t know what to do. For some reason, that situation was very uncomfortable to him. Zoro was looking straight to his eyes and Sanji thought there was something different about him. Maybe some lack of his usual cockiness, but he wasn’t sure.

“Hey. You are hard to die, aren’t you?” 

Zoro chuckled and just stared at him a bit longer, in what Sanji thought was a weird way.

“I realized you couldn’t get things done around here, so I had to change my plans.”

Sanji grinned at the bastard, feeling relieved without knowing why. “I bet you chicken out on the face of death at the last minute.”

Zoro laughed and Sanji felt something funny on his stomach. He didn’t recall him laughing like that before. Not with him. He finally looked away and reached out for the food Sanji brought, grabbing some with the spoon and tasting it slowly. His face still looked a little pale and he was definitely thinner than before. Sanji got a little distracted by his strong bruised hands, his concentrating face and the movement of his lips while he chewed. 

“Chopper gave me some disgusting porridge earlier, but all I wanted was real food. Arigatou.”

Sanji almost dropped his cigarette. It was the first time he heard something close to nice coming out of his mouth like that. Although he looked totally sober and present, Zoro was probably still numbed by the painkillers he was taking - that was the only coherent explanation. 

“S-okay.” He replied, without knowing what to do next, so he started walking towards the door. "Enjoy."

“Curly. I…-” Sanji turned to look back at him, ready to reply to that ridiculous nickname, but he almost got hit by the door being slammed by a loud Luffy, followed by Usopp and Brook. They had apparently decided to transfer ‘the party’ to Zoro’s room, ignoring the protests from Chopper, who was desperately trying to hold them back.

Sanji took that opportunity to leave, somehow relieved with the interruption. Whatever marimo was going to say, it would have to wait. That whole being nice to each other thing was getting too strange for his taste. They were rivals above all, and now that he was better, Sanji would kick his ass again on the first opportunity.

* * *

This is how things got bad.

They had finally arrived in Sabaody and everything was good - until it wasn’t. The fact that he had finally met a real and beautiful mermaid had almost made him forget about all his problems. It's been one of his most precious childhood dreams and now that it became real, he could almost die already. It was hard to believe how adorable Camie-chan was. They had been lucky enough to find and help the mermaid on their way to Sabaody and now she wanted to return the favor in some way. He could barely wait to get to Fishman Island and meet all her siren friends. Just the thought of seeing several other beauties like her made his nose bleed a little bit. 

Sanji was very surprised by how beautiful and colorful Sabaody was. The scenery was full of bubbles rising from the ground, going all the way to the sky, in a weird natural phenomena that made things look sort of magical. Sanji was really excited about the whole thing. That was their last destination in the Great Line and it has been so much more than he could have ever imagined. They had reached the middle point of their journey and now they needed to prepare for even more dangerous seas and deadly enemies when they finally proceeded to the New World. 

But it didn’t take so long for Sanji to realize they would face some inconveniences on that stop as well. The place was filled with those being called supernovas or, as Sanji would define them, stupid-looking weirdos that accidently happen to have more than a hundred thousand Berries over their heads. He was almost relieved for not being part of that group of clowns, which - of course - included Luffy and Zoro.

He rolled his eyes. Again, there was something really wrong with Marine’s standards and evidently there was nothing he could do about it. 

Speaking of idiots, he noticed that the sword freak was acting like he was fully recovered already, which he knew was bullshit. Sanji could see him walking a little slower than usual while making faces like something still hurt. Not that he was observing him that much, it was just obvious for anyone to see it. Okay, maybe he was paying a little attention, but merely because he was sure he still wasn’t a hundred percent healed. Acknowledging how dumb Zoro was, Sanji was sure that wasn’t going to stop that moss from getting involved in some confusion if he got lost somewhere with no supervision. 

Sanji still couldn’t understand how someone was able to not only have no sense of direction at all, but also be completely incapable of following simple instructions, such as turn right or left. The algae that he called hair had probably poisoned his brain, causing permanent damage. Poor fellow. 

Except that Sanji didn't mind. The guy was a full grown man and definitely didn’t require any extra observation. Instead, Sanji resolved he would take care of his own needs. He would continue to enjoy his time at that beautiful place, grab himself some delicious food, catch up with the news, hang with the girls at Sabaody Park and maybe even get a ride on the Ferris Wheel - sitting between Nami and Robin - after they were done shopping. He would have the most lovely time and nothing would remove him from his intentions. Absolutely nothing. 

Especially not the sight of a tattooed guy, with a dumb looking hat and a sword on his shoulder, walking slowly towards Zoro while checking him out, shamelessly. Sanji let his cigarete drop when he saw marimo actually stop walking to return his look, seeming curious _at the least_. Sanji recognized that guy. His name was Trafalgar Law and he was also one of the supernovas. Rumors had it he was a total slut - and Sanji tended to agree.

He hid himself behind a tree, feeling somewhat embarrassed. But that didn’t stop him from watching them share some words that, unfortunately, he couldn't hear from where he was - not that he was trying, he shouldn’t even be there, what were his plans again?

Anyway.

What really shocked him was that marimo seemed to be aware _and okay_ with the other’s attempts to - to god knows what. Even from that distance, he could see how languid and furtive that Trafalgar was. The motherfucking grass head looked somehow pleased and even smirked at the other's probably lewd suggestions when he was given a small piece of paper, that could only be a vivre card.

Sanji couldn’t believe the audacity. 

He watched Law get even closer, their bodies almost touching, while saying something to Zoro's ears only, making it look even more suspicious. They talked a little bit more and _finally_ followed their way, separately. Sanji saw when Trafalgar glanced back to check on Zoro’s ass before actually leaving, like the perv he definitely was.

Zoro certainly didn’t seem so fragile now and Sanji felt really stupid for - for whatever it was he was still doing there. He gave a total of zero fucks and didn’t want to know how marimo would spend his time or who he would get lost with. He could go to hell, for all he cared. He had nothing to do with Zoro’s personal - possibly sexual? - damn life. 

Truth was, he had never witnessed any type of behavior that would indicate that marimo had any traces of sexuality to start with. All he seemed to care about was fighting, training, drinking and sleeping. Alongside with protecting his friends, becoming the best swordsman in the world, _blah, blah_.

Sanji was aware of that Marine girl, Tashigi, who definitely had a thing for Zoro. But there were no indications of it being mutual, or that he even cared about the opposite sex - or sex, whatsoever. 

However, maybe there was something mysterious going on and that was the reason why he _got lost_ so much sometimes. Would that even be possible? Was there a slight chance of stupid-marimo actually being having some fun on the sly? His first guess would be no fucking way, but-

But what he had just witnessed was way different. It was another freaking dude he was talking about. A guy had openly flirted with him - and was kind of encouraged back.

Not that that was any of his business, he knew it, but what was going on? And, most importantly, why the fuck was Sanji letting himself be tormented by that nonsense?

 _Merde._

His mind went back to that day when Zoro finally woke up. He remembered the strange vibe between them when he had started saying something to Sanji, but then they got interrupted. He wondered what it would have been. He thought that that could be relevant, especially now. But that moment was gone and he wouldn’t ask anything regarding that. He had pretty much avoided any possibility of eye contact with Zoro after that, actually. And now the other probably didn’t even remember it. 

Oh well.

Even after his vigil was not needed anymore, Sanji got himself still dreaming with Zoro’s stupid sleeping face. Sometimes the dreams would go to some dark places, where Sanji could see him covered with blood and close to death. On other moments they were really peaceful, with Zoro mainly sleeping on the main deck, being bathed by the afternoon sun and looking satisfied after having lunch. The lunch Sanji had prepared. 

He was actually very frustrated by the fact that he was wasting his precious dreams with a guy. Especially _that_ one. Not to mention an _obscene_ _nightmare_ that woke him up in the middle of the night, with his body feeling hot and wet, making him go straight to the coldest shower possible.

He was about to bang his head on the tree next to him. Something was seriously fucked up. He knew he should have asked Chopper to check on his head after that incident with Kuma. 

He and Zoro were not close friends - or even friends - for that matter. Not that that justified anything, but they had just recently started tolerating one another. Everytime both of them needed to share the same space, they almost always ended up provoking or fighting each other. Sanji still couldn’t stand him. He was everything that he hated the most: conceited, irrational, impulsive and- 

And definitely one of the most incredible men he has ever known. 

_Okay._

Now he rolled his eyes at himself. That was ridiculous. If he was going to start to feel weird like that everytime one of them almost died, he better give up on being a pirate right away. They all had been seriously injured before while defending something they truly believed or fighting for someone precious to them. Sanji knew that Zoro had stopped him from dying in Kuma's hands merely because that was something true to his nature. He would do that for anyone. The same way that Sanji would gladly die, if that meant the others would live.

The way Zoro had looked at him, though. He could never really forget that last image he saw before passing out. Those eyes were fierce, but not only. He could see sadness and fear, almost like he was regretting to have to go. Of course he didn't want to die, but deep down Sanji thought, _or maybe hoped_ , that that regret was directed especially at him. 

Shit. That didn’t make any sense.

“Sanji-kun,” his soul almost jumped out of his body when he heard Robin whispering right next to him, “what are you doing here?” He didn’t know for how long she was there already, which made him very scared.

“Robin-chan!” He lit another cigarette, while thinking about a good excuse to give. “I was on my way to find Nami-swan to help with her shopping. Do you know where she is?”

Robin was staring at him intensely, which made it all even more awkward. “Always taking care of him, aren’t you?”

“Who-...” He looked around and it was still possible to see marimo walking towards some merchants. Damn. “Wha-what are you talking about?”

“I think he likes you too." She had a very serious expression on. "You should go for it.” 

Sanji’s ears got red and he choked with the cigar’s smoke, feeling his face burn. In fact, choking to death wouldn’t be a bad idea at that point. He loved Robin, but she could be very inconvenient with her weird remarks sometimes. Whatever ‘go for it’ meant in that situation, Sanji wasn’t following it. “Robin-chan, what makes you say that?" He heard what suspiciously sounded like his own curious voice asking. 

Robin chuckled but didn’t reply, instead she shook her head. "Nevermind. I know where we can find Nami. Shall we?"

He suddenly hated the fact that she was always so mysterious too.

.

That was simply not happening again, not with Sanji there. 

He only had time to see the flash when Kizaru hit Zoro’s chest with what seemed like a laser beam that came out of his finger. Sanji didn’t know what he was thinking when he flew directly to the Admiral with his Diable Jambe, saving Zoro from his final and fatal blow. But Kizaru’s body wasn’t even touched, he just vanished in front of his eyes to appear again in the same place. 

“Sorry guys, I can’t let him escape. He’s one of the supernovas after all.”

It was a massacre. He watched with horror Kizaru’s legs going straight to Zoro’s head, while he was still unable to move. Then Rayleigh showed up, stopping Kizaru and the worst from happening, with his unbelievable abilities. Sanji didn’t pay much attention to what was going on around them. He focused on Zoro, still on the ground, way too hurt to react. He had never seen him like that. 

He picked him up and started to run, before he heard Luffy’s screams recommending the same to all of them. It had happened so fast. They were ambushed by the Marine and he didn’t remember being in such a desperate situation before.

“You gotta get out of here, baka.” It was hard to run and talk. They were way too injured already. “I know you think you are tough, but there’s no way you can get another blow like that and survive.”

Zoro was panting, with some blood coming out of his mouth. “Shit, cook. Kuma is still after me... just leave me and go.”

“You don’t give me orders.” Kuma _was_ after him, but that didn’t mean he would leave Zoro behind. They had been surprised by another robotic version of the Shichibukai right before Kizaru came. They were able to defeat what seemed like a weaker version of Kuma but, unfortunately, no one stood a chance against the original. The Admiral was another thing, they had never faced such power before. They were lucky Rayleigh, the Dark King himself, was there helping them. 

Sanji started thinking that maybe they had been way too naive to think things would always work out in the end. He had a really bad feeling that they wouldn’t be able to escape this time. Sanji hated that Archipelago. Was that the furthest they would get?

“Cook. Don’t die.” Zoro was staring at him and before Sanji could understand what was going on, he was pushed away at the moment the real Kuma appeared right in front of them. 

“You survived, Roronoa.” He had his bible on his hand and looked even bigger than Sanji remembered.

“Thanks to your mercy.”

“If you were going to travel, where would you go?” Kuma asked him.

“Run, stupid!” Sanji had no idea of what they were talking about. What happened next was like a movie in slow motion. Kuma touched Zoro with his giant hand, making him disappear in the air. Sanji blinked, thinking that maybe it was some trick, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Zorooooo!” Luffy was screaming in desperation but Sanji had no reaction. When Kuma started moving close to him, he was still in shock.

“Sanji! Run, now!” He heard someone screaming, but it was too late for that. 

* * *

This is how he dealt with it. 

Being stuck in Kamabakka Kingdom for two years was way too tough. Sanji was in desperate need to see his beautiful crew companions again and go back to their old crazy good days.

He was traumatized for life. Following that desperate moment with Kuma, Sanji was sent flying through the skies for what seemed like days. It was hard to decide if he was still awake or just having vivid nightmares. After what could have been ages, he finally ended up on an island in god knows where. He was glad to be safe, but there was a major issue going on: the place was populated by some really kinky people that would chase Sanji around like a bunch of weirdos. 

He recognized now that Kuma had actually saved their lives from that Admiral, but the freaking bastard had a very peculiar sense of humor. Eventually, Sanji became forever thankful to Ivankov and his transvestites friends for all the help and training, but now he was really happy it was over. His initial urge for escaping that place was so big that he even learned how to sky walk. 

He admitted that his period in Kamabakka Kingdom had been problematic and embarrassing in so many ways, but he had definitely gained some new abilities that would make everyone impressed.

But what really mattered now was that Sanji was finally back in Sabaody and he couldn't wait to see his companions again. He wondered how much prettier Nami and Robin had become and he really missed cooking for them. Especially now that his cooking skills had improved exponentially - thanks to Iva-san - and he was super excited to let them try his new delicious and energizing recipes.

He was very surprised to know that Luffy had changed their plans to move forward, making them wait for two years. He honestly didn't expect such a mature decision from his captain. Although it had been very hard to be apart from them, Sanji understood the importance of retrieving in order to get stronger for what was waiting for them in the New World.

That gave Sanji time to put himself back together and focus on what was really important. He needed to make sure he would get much stronger and able to protect his companions from any harm. He also promised himself he would never be so vulnerable again. His hard training routines barely left any room to think about anything else. It took him time and lots of sacrifice to perfect his newkama kenpo but it was certainly worth it. Now he couldn’t wait to kick some Admiral’s ass and increase his bounty to the fair amount it should have always been, finally surpassing a certain swordsman.

Not that he really had spent any time thinking about _him_. It truly didn’t bother Sanji that much anymore. 

After a little bit of consideration, Sanji concluded that whatever was going on with him regarding that grass for brains individual, it was some bullshit triggered by a series of stressful events that meant nothing at all. He surely didn’t keep himself wondering where he would have ended up or if he was okay. And Sanji definitely didn’t train twice as hard just to make sure he would only have dreamless nights of sleep. 

Sadly, it didn’t work every time.

But now Sanji was cool with the idea of going back to his previous routine with the other one around. It didn’t make any difference to him. If suddenly Zoro had decided he would follow some other way or - even better - if he had gotten himself so lost that he would never find his way back anymore, Sanji would gladly help Luffy find someone way more skilled with swords to take his place. It couldn’t be _that_ hard.

Having that clear on his mind, Sanji kept on going, really satisfied with himself. His life and his emotions were back on track and he had never felt any better. Now he could focus on looking for his gorgeous ladies and finally hugging them with all his passion. 

The sudden increase in his heart rate and dryness in his mouth had nothing to do with the sight of his nemesis coming over in his direction, unexpectedly. 

Oh shit. Sanji wasn’t ready for _that_.

He stood there, not knowing why he suddenly was unable to move. He observed the man getting closer to where he was. Sanji had practically _begged_ to god for that person to no longer have any effect on him. Apparently, god didn’t give a damn and his head was still very screwed. At least Zoro had not noticed him back yet, for which he was relieved. 

Sanji couldn't help observing that he had certainly changed in several ways over these past couple of years. The most visible difference was on his face, in the shape of a scar covering his left eye, giving him this new mysterious look, which was _kind_ of impressive.

But there was much more, some smaller details. When he walked, there was this distracted but somehow predatory way of moving that was alluring for unknown reasons. It was like observing a big feline in the wild and it was hard to turn away from that view. 

There were also some fashion changes. Sanji noticed his clothing was a bit more sophisticated now. The way his chest showed off under his kimono, exhibiting his big diagonal scar, also got his attention - considering that his muscles seemed more defined and somewhat larger now. 

Last but not least, there was the way Zoro’s strong fingers were absently caressing one of his swords on his waistband. 

Sanji tried to swallow, but his mouth was still dry. Something in that whole picture made a certain part of his body twitch in a very unpredicted _and inappropriate_ way, making his face burn. 

Fuck.

“Sanji-kun! Over here!” 

He looked around and finally noticed Nami coming along and she had definitely been sent by the angels to rescue him from his insanities. She was so gorgeous that his brain cells went straight to where they needed to be: her boobs.

Nami had certainly evolved in the last years and Sanji’s nose started bleeding immediately at that impressive view. “Nami-swan! Did you miss me?” He tried to hug her, but she punched him away, as he was already bleeding all over the place. 

“Teme, you didn’t change a bit.” Nami was so wild and sexy now, making him even crazier about her. “Yeah, I missed you, baka.”

“You are late, Mr. Nosebleed.” 

Zoro’s voice was a little deeper than he remembered but he had the same teasing and irritating expression as always, which made Sanji a bit angry and comfortable at the same time. 

“How the hell were you able to find your way back here, lost marimo-boy?” He cleaned himself and lit his cigarette, trying to look and sound as casual as he could. 

Zoro shrugged and chuckled at him. “I was the first one here, Darts. You are the seventh. _Loser._ ”

“That’s impossible. You probably didn’t even leave this island and was hiding somewhere near. _Cheater_ ”

They started at each other in a sort of silent old contest they shared since the beginning of time. Sanji suddenly wished they would start a fight like they used to do so often back in the day. He was actually dying to kick his face and break that smirk out of those flashy _and sinful_ lips. Sanji felt the urge to do something quick as he was starting to hate the fact that he was getting distracted by the way Zoro was looking back at him. It was almost like he was also waiting for something. 

“Oooi, Saanji!!” Chopper was the one to break their contact by jumping on his face with some cotton candy in his mouth, covering Sanji’s face with it and releasing him from Zoro’s dangerous stare. 

“Yohoho, so glad to see you again, Cook-san. I missed your food.” Brook arrived and Robin was also there. Sanji was amazed by the view of their gorgeous archeologist.

“Hey y’all! How have you been?” He hugged the reindeer back, honestly happy to see them. “Robin-chan, you look like a goddess!”

“Sanji-kun, I’m happy to see you are still the same.” Robin was smiling and looking at him in a very curious way, making Sanji blush while remembering some old and very inconvenient conversation they shared a long time ago.

“Where are the others? Where is Luffy? Is Sunny safe?” Sanji asked, when he was finally able to free himself from Chopper’s grip.

“Yeah, we are just waiting for him now. Franky and Usopp are preparing Sunny for our departure. Maybe we should all go wait...-” 

“Ooooi, guuuys!” They heard Luffy screaming and running in their direction. He had that contagious grin on his face and Sanji realized how much he had missed his captain. Luffy jumped towards them while stretching his arms, greeting them all with a huge group hug. That was very sweet and Sanji felt truly content to be there again with his crew. It felt like going back home after a long and tortuous time.

No matter what was ahead, Sanji felt like they would be fine this time. Luffy had that weird power of making them feel very confident no matter what. He was sure that was the type of inspiration one should get from the future Pirate King himself.

Sanji allowed himself to relax in that group hug, feeling very welcomed. But his body suddenly got tense as he got dangerously close to Zoro with that squeeze from Luffy’s arms. It didn’t last that long, but suddenly his nose was almost touching the back of marimo’s neck. It was brief but enough to make Sanji accidentally inhale the rich musky scent that came from Zoro’s tan skin, feeling something twist inside his stomach. 

Shit.

.

Sanji’s biggest passions were cooking and women. 

Cooking for beautiful women was his ultimate satisfaction and there were only a few things that could surpass that. Like sex, for instance. To prepare a meal to share after making love to someone dear to him was the most delightful thing that he could ever experience.

Unfortunately, that had never happened. At least not like that. 

Sanji's had some brief experiences before, but never anything serious or truly romantic. Of course he didn't mind fooling around and maybe he did that a bit too much, way back when he was working at the Baratie. Zeff was always calling him unprofessional for making husbands angry while openly flirting with their wives. But that was mostly because they would make a scene and try to leave without paying - nothing that Sanji couldn't fix with some _effective_ argumentation. 

He's had some good times and even would get lucky eventually, disappearing for a couple of hours with someone interesting - making the other chefs mad for having them cover his shift for a while. But some of his buddies would have his back and he would always reciprocate the favor in the end. Sanji missed those times and those bastards sometimes. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy with his current life, but he didn’t really know when things started getting so complicated. Back in the day, there were some guys that would suggest or even try something with him. At first he was surprised, but then he didn’t really pay them any attention. It just wasn’t appealing to him in any way. He had always been in love with feminine and delicate shapes, large breasts and beautiful smiles. 

Considering how his hormones were behaving next to the mermaids in Fishman Island, that was definitely still accurate. 

They had finally arrived in that paradise underwater and Sanji decided there was no better place to be in the whole world. The first impression that group of mermaids had on him was so strong that he had intense nose bleeding that could not easily be controlled. It was embarrassing, for sure, but being in that situation was somewhat blissful. He knew he needed to put himself back together eventually. But when he did that, he would have to face some things inside of him that he wasn’t ready to deal with.

His _bad_ dreams with Zoro were back with more intensity than ever and Sanji needed to replace them with mermaid dreams, _urgently_. Therefore, there was nothing better than to spend most of his days at the Mermaid Cafe, enjoying the fact that their group had gotten very popular since they helped Camie-chan two years ago and now that they had actually saved their island from destruction. Camie had been sweet enough to introduce him to her stunning friends and now Sanji was finally able to live his best life.

He knew that it was all temporary and that they would have to continue their journey soon. Sanji was a little disappointed at himself for behaving like a coward after all he’s been through. It felt like he had not evolved enough after those years and he was feeling weak again. But this time it was a totally different kind of weakness, one that not even all his training could help. 

He wondered what Zeff would say if he saw his situation now. That geezer would probably hit him with his prosthetic leg and tell him to man up and go for what he wanted. But he was afraid.

“ _I think he likes you too.”_ Robin had said that long ago and Sanji had thought about it for a while. He couldn’t disagree more with her. Sanji had barely seen any evidence of anything other than mockery, tease or even disdain coming from the other. Maybe one of two slightly different situations, but nothing that would justify ‘going for it’ as she had suggested. There was no chance he would get himself humiliated by that shitty marimo. 

“Sanji-chi, is anything wrong?”

Sanji woke up from his trance and finally focused on the beauty next him. Ishly-chan was one of the mermaids he was spending most of his time with and she had invited him to her place. He was not really expecting anything like that - just spending time with her already made him enchanted. But once he realized she was not kidding, he had happily accepted. She had brown eyes and long black hair that went all the way down to her hips. Her body was splendid and her face was perfect. Sanji gently touched her cheeks, getting his mouth close to her ear. “Sorry, _mademoiselle_. Your charm makes me very distracted.”

She smiled and turned her face to look at him. “I can distract you with more than that, if you want.”

He felt her sweet lips touch his and Sanji took a deep breath before kissing her back. It was the first time in a long time he was that intimate with someone. Her kiss was soft but sensuous and there were no traces of shyness from her. Sanji thought that was incredibly sexy and, for a second, he was able to forget about all his insecurities and feel fully present, enjoying the company of that mermaid that had chosen to be with him. 

* * *

This is the turning point.

Sanji was finally feeling a lot more like himself. He couldn’t imagine that getting laid was basically all he needed in order to get things back on track in his life. He would be cherishing that moment with Ishly-chan forever. She was a mermaid, for god’s sake! He couldn't ever imagine that one day he would have such a moment with a true wonder of nature. He got himself daydreaming in the middle of doing or saying something, with his face suddenly turning red out of the blue. Franky and Brook were the ones mocking him the most, mercilessly. They had asked him all about it, but Sanji didn’t want to spoil the spicy and sublime details with those pervs, as they were now in the hall of his most sacred memories. 

It was hard to leave that paradise behind, but he knew it had to be done. They had finally crossed the Red Line and started the second half of their journey. The New World was known for being ruled by Yonkous, the Emperors of the Seas - and it was needless to say that Luffy had already pissed one of them off, by declaring Fishman Island as his territory. Sanji had no clue what could possibly be going on with that rubber head. 

But it was no time to worry about that yet, as they had more urgent matters to attend to. The first thing they noticed after the cross, was that the weather in the New World was even more unstable than in the Great Line. But not only that - all kinds of crazy shit were going on and they wouldn’t have a single moment of peace until they reached the next island. He noticed that even marimo had managed to keep himself awake while they were fighting against horrible death during a freaking electrical storm. Not that his help actually made _that_ much difference. 

Sanji was somewhat relieved that they were back on sort of ignoring each other’s presence. Actually, Zoro seemed more distant now, not even caring to join them for lunch sometimes - not that they’ve had so much time to eat together since leaving Fishman Island, _but still_ , what an asshole. 

However, Sanji considered that that would make things a bit easier for him and tried not to pay it so much attention. Which was hard when he kept wondering if that algae was avoiding him on purpose. 

Their next destination was unquestionably one of the weirdest places they have ever been. It seemed a lot like a radioactive experiment that had gone wrong. First half of the island was burning in flames and the other part was in deep snow. Although, he soon realized that that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Punk Hazard had definitely some strange things going on and Sanji was beginning to get sick of it. It didn’t take him long to realize that his romantic memories would fade quickly in that environment. They had received a call for help coming from there and Luffy didn’t hesitate to follow it - not even thinking about the possibility of them getting caught in a trap. He was still impulsive and reckless, but Sanji knew nothing would be able to change that about their captain.

They had divided themselves into two groups to explore the place and investigate. Sanji had stayed with Franky, Chopper and Nami, just because he missed her company and was always willing to escort her. And there was no way he would be in the same group that the moss head was. 

If the circumstances were different, Sanji would say that Zoro was crankier than usual because of his mermaid affair. He kind of noticed that he got moody after the jokes the others were telling about it. But that could not be possible, could it? Why would that stupid swordsman be jealous of Sanji? That would imply _something_ and it was better if he stopped assuming rubbish like that. 

He had more practical stuff to worry about now. His group had explored around that snowy area and finally found a door into a mountain covered with ice. It looked like an abandoned place and they knocked on the door. It probably wasn’t the best approach, as they had no idea what could be waiting for them on the other side - but that’s why he came along, to make sure everyone was safe. After a short while, someone showed up and Sanji gasped, changing his mind and regretting being there. 

From all the people they’ve had crossed paths so far, Trafalgar Law was one of those that Sanji wouldn’t mind never seeing again. 

“Straw Hats. What a surprise.” He had that annoyed but scoffing face that made Sanji want to kick him. “Don’t be on my way now, will ya?” Sanji was sure things were about to get complicated, because there was no way Law was up to any good with them. To prove his point, even before they had the chance to say anything, he used his _Shambles_ to mess everything around. 

It was a disaster. 

Sanji opened his eyes and was surprised to see his own self on the other side of a cave they had apparently been transferred to. What was that weird power that guy had? His thoughts were interrupted by some unusual feeling on his body when he noticed a significant volume on his chest. He touched the huge breasts that were there somehow, feeling weird and kind of aroused at the same time. “... the fuck?”

“Sanji! That’s you, isn’t it?” He heard Nami’s voice coming from his body and he still couldn’t believe it. That psycho had switched their bodies! ”Don’t you dare touch me like that!”

He removed his hands, but the idea of keeping them there was kind of tempting.

“Where is that guy, why did he do this?” It was funny to see him talking with Nami’s voice and he would laugh if the situation was different. Nami was looking at herself - now inside of him - with a lot of discomfort. 

“Awn man, that’s suuuper weird.” Franky’s voice was coming out of the reindeer’s body. “Wasn’t that dude on our side or something?”

“Franky, sugoooi! Can you show me how to turn your body into shogun mode?!” Chopper was excited about that aberration and didn’t really seem to care about what was going on. Sanji wished he could be that innocent. 

“I heard that Law helped Luffy in the past, but I don’t think we can count him as an ally.” Sanji pointed while looking for a cigarette, forgetting that Nami didn’t smoke. Shit, he needed to smoke more than ever. “I don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I. Besides, he’s a Shichibukai now. Do we go after the others?” Nami asked.

Sanji tried to evaluate the situation. As far as he was aware, Luffy and the others were on the other side of the island and he had no idea where Trafalgar was. That son of a bitch couldn’t wait to see what Sanji would do to him, once he was back to his body. He wouldn’t do anything stupid to hurt Nami’s hot figure and he had to stop thinking about the fact that her body was so accessible now, or his nosebleed would definitely start in no time. 

“I will go out and try to figure something out. You guys stay here and protect Nami-san.”

“Sanji-kun… I will know if you try anything weird with my precious body.” She had a deadly stare on and Sanji was a bit offended with her lack of trust in him. Or maybe she just knew him too well. 

“Nami-swan, don’t worry! I will take good care of you, believe me.” He hugged himself to illustrate it, but then he felt her huge breasts again, making his face blush and his nose bleed a little. 

She was going to hit him, but apparently remembered she would hurt herself. “Damn it! If even Zoro was here, I’d send him with you to make sure you wouldn’t be a pervert!” She was ostensibly crying now and Sanji got really insulted with that statement. 

“Nami-san... let's leave that marimo out of it, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

He was still a bit shocked about Law’s ability and wanted to find his ass as fast as he could. However, Sanji started feeling Nami’s breasts bouncing up and down as he ran and it was _so stimulating_. It was a weird but exciting sensation and Sanji had to breathe deeply in order to control himself and focus on his search. How were girls able to manage that all the time? - he could only wonder. 

He had no idea where to start looking, so he just went towards what he thought could be the shore. Thank god he wasn’t with marimo, otherwise their chances of getting lost would increase exponentially. He tried not to think about something else that maybe could happen if they actually got lost together. 

He felt something else different in the navigator’s body as his mind started _not thinking_ about that. Girls also experienced excitement in a different way and Sanji was amused and somehow curious. Particularly when his rebellious mind started remembering those - _nightmares_ \- along the way. 

He shook his head, trying to control himself. What the hell had that moss head done to him? Sanji was so tired of it that he couldn’t even find the strength to fight it anymore. It was completely different from what he felt for Nami, Robin or any other girl he’s been with. What he was feeling was torturing him and it was not pleasing at all. 

Only sometimes it was. Like that time when he woke up all wet and the last thing he remembered was a green head going down on him. Or even that other evening when he had to touch himself hard after feeling his body being pressed against the kitchen wall, and both of them were suddenly with no clothes on…-

He groaned and started running faster. Sanji honestly had thought that it was something brief, caused by a glitch on his brain or any crap like that, but he wasn’t sure anymore. Whatever it was, he would have to deal with it some other time.

Right now he was starting to see some sails at the distance. He was glad to have followed the right direction, but he suspected those were Marine’s caravels. _Merde_. Maybe they had been the ones who attracted them to that damn place. 

“Hey!” Sanji almost jumped out of surprise when he heard someone talking to him. Suddenly Law showed up by his side, dangerously close. “What are you doing here?” 

“Teme! I came after you!”

“Shhh, they cannot hear ya.” He managed to cover Sanji’s mouth, dragging him to a more hidden place on the mountain’s base, making him even angrier than before. “I won’t be able to protect y’all for too long if you keep showing up like that.”

Sanji was confused, frustrated and mad. It was hard to take that guy seriously. “What do you mean, stupid? Why did you mess with us this way then?” Sanji said, pointing out at Nami's body.

Law seemed like he was having fun with their whole situation and Sanji couldn’t wait to kick his fucking face, but he decided to wait for his response. “Because you Straw Hats are impatient and I wasn’t quite ready for your arrival yet.” 

“So _you_ are the one who sent that rescue message. I knew it was bullshit.”

Law didn’t care about denying it and kept staring at Sanji, making him feel uneasy. ”You are their cook, right? Black Leg Sanji-ya.”

Sanji nodded against his will. He was fighting against the vaguely satisfying feeling of his name being known by a Shichibukai, but that did not change the fact that he still didn’t like him at all. 

“Why would you protect us against the Marine? You work for them now.”

“I won’t share my reasons quite yet, but y’all need to hide for a little longer.” Trafalgar put on a distant expression and Sanji started feeling impatient. 

“Just give our bodies back then, you sicko. Or I will end you right here.”

Law dared to smirk at him. “You don’t like this body? I heard you are a womanizer.” He gazed at him, head to toe. “And you kind of look cute like that...”

Again, Sanji was very surprised that his _fame_ was out there, but he felt his face go red with the latest comment and prepared to kick that son of a bitch. But unfortunately Nami’s body didn’t respond as fast as his own and Law was able to stop him easily. 

The bastard laughed “Easy, sweetie. Don’t worry. I’m not that into girls anyway,” he got a little closer to Sanji, making him blush against his will, “but I could open an exception for you.” 

Sanji pushed him away, feeling mad for being embarrassed. “Fuck you, Law! Cut this bullshit.”

“All right,” He sighed, a bit annoyed. “I wonder where Mugiwara-ya is, I haven’t seen him in a while.” Sanji wondered what he would want with Luffy and why he had attracted them to that island. But he suspected that he wouldn’t be able to get anything useful from that scumbag. “And what about Roronoa-ya? Is he here?” 

Sanji’s expression changed when he mentioned Zoro. “What do you want with him?” He asked, sharpening his eyes, feeling very suspicious.

Law smiled, just like the devil he was. “What do you think? He’s hot as hell. I bet he’s even better after all this time.”

“Even better at _what_?!” He got himself yelling without even noticing, making the other shush him again. Sanji’s mind had already gone wild, remembering that day in Sabaody, when Zoro tragically demonstrated interest in that creep. Now stupid Law had made him relive those excruciating moments and added some wild assumptions that he didn’t want to consider in the first place.

“I was gonna say better _looking_ -” he replied, but then he stared back at Sanji, looking amused, “but yeah, probably way better at other things too, Sanji-ya. I knew you were naughty.” There was no way Sanji would allow Trafalgar Law to live after that. He has never been so embarrassed in his life. “Now tell me. Are you two fucking or something?”

His eyes went wide and his face probably got purple, giving the extra heat that he suddenly felt in that area. “What! Are you out of your mind?” Sanji could feel his blood simmering, picturing a slow and painful death for that guy. He didn’t even know why he was wasting his time answering him instead of kicking his ass. 

“You wish you were, tho. Right?” He was smirking again and Sanji never hated someone so much in his life. “I don’t blame ya. I bet he’s _so_ good at it” He had the most obscene face on, while saying those absurdities. 

Sanji started shaking his head, fiercely. “Shut up!” He was finally able to use his kick on the bastard’s face, but he used his sword to block the blow. 

“I might want to check him out soon. Behave now. See ya!”

Before Sanji could hit him properly, Law used his _Shambles_ again, making him go back to the same cave the other ones had been waiting for him. 

He was so mad that it took him a while to realize they were back to their original bodies. 

That was clearly something very sick about that asshole.

.

They had literally just entered The New World and Sanji could already categorize the experience as extremely irritating. 

Everything was so chaotic that it was hard to follow. After what seemed like the longest days of his life, they had rescued a samurai, saved a bunch of gigantic children, destroyed some evil factory and defeated a crazy scientist. All of this was happening while they were almost dying intoxicated by a poisonous gas explosion and had the Marine officers chasing them around; before they finally decided to use their brains and realized it was better to work _with_ them instead. That didn’t really make things that much easier for Sanji and the others, but it was a start. 

Until Law decided to join them as an ally.

At least that’s what he was claiming to be. Sanji was still trying to digest the fact that Luffy had accepted him so fast. 

As they were now in much more dangerous seas, pirate alliances tended to work better against powerful enemies. It could be useful when they finally faced some Yonkou - and it would be very soon indeed, especially after what they had caused in Punk Hazard, pissing off Donquixote Doflamingo - Kaido’s favorite supplier. 

However, everyone - except his captain - knew that pirate alliances usually ended in betrayal. Sanji was aware of the risks behind it, but he also knew that Luffy wasn’t a logical person and that he had accepted Law based purely on his own instincts - and the fact that Law had saved him in the past, but still. The brainless rubber head was his captain after all and Sanji would follow him until the end of the world, but that didn’t make things less complicated. The _real_ reason why Law would want to help them was a mystery. Sanji had so many different theories, and none of them had a positive ending. He could only picture Law _corrupting_ his nakamas, being the one who would bring nothing but mayhem and perversion amongst them. 

Sanji felt like he had been forced into some wicked game where he would have to step up if he wanted to win. But he was still trying to understand what was at stake there. He struggled to analyze his feelings more closely, as his mind was really busy and confused - Law being one of the main responsibles for that. 

The thing was: Sanji didn’t know if he really _liked_ marimo or if it was just some strange vibe that made him curious and - too late to deny it - horny as hell. They were part of the same crew for a long time and that feeling could definitely change things _for good_ . Sanji felt it was fundamental to have that clear on his mind before he did anything, whatever it was exactly he _would_ do. They were fellows who sailed together with different individual goals, but, at the end of the day, all they wanted was to help Luffy find the One Piece and become the Pirate King. 

Would - whatever that was - be worth the risk of ruining what they shared? 

Sanji knew there was no easy way out of that. However, he couldn’t lose something he never had, right? If the stupid grass head decided to be with Law, there was nothing Sanji could do, besides wishing him good luck. He knew that was maybe a bit dramatic, but his insecurities were being abundantly fed by the current circumstances.

They were finally celebrating, as they always did after defeating an enemy and saving the day. They had received a warning that Doflamingo was on his way to kill them after what they did with Caesar and his evil lab, but Luffy had his priorities pretty clear and they wouldn’t leave the place without properly partying first. Sanji usually laughed and enjoyed those moments as much as everyone else, appreciating the girls that would be around besides Nami and Robin and being responsible for the food. He was still good for the latter, but maybe for the first time in his life he didn’t feel like flirting. That was too much of _that_ going on already and he didn’t like what he was seeing. 

Law was pretty fucked up after getting beaten by Vergo, but he still held that same annoyed look on his face. He was sitting next to the cabin door and Sanji saw Zoro go to him with two huge beer cups, like the drunkard he was. 

Sanji took advantage of the fact that everyone was pretty distracted to focus his attention on those two without being interrupted - or noticed. 

They had been drinking together for a long time and it was clear that marimo was losing his balance already. Sanji watched in agony as he _embraced_ Law’s neck with his right arm, bringing them together in a drunken hug. Sanji dropped his cigarette and probably had a horrified face on, but there was no time to be subtle. He had never seen marimo so _comfortable_ with someone like that before. 

He wondered if there was some vibe that only stupid sword users shared. Or maybe something had already happened between them and he knew nothing about it. He had been apart from Zoro for a while, as each of them were having his own battles in that messy place. So only now Sanji noticed, with grief, this new bond that was formed between Trafalgar and _his_ marimo.

It was hard to watch but he couldn’t leave them unsupervised anymore. They were actually just behaving like wasted bros so far - for Sanji’s surprise - but he _knew_ Law. That would probably evolve to something dangerous fast if Sanji didn’t do anything. 

However, did he have the right to interfere in that situation? He had never openly expressed anything to Zoro and the other would probably just scoff at him and that was his biggest fear. Sanji had enough rejection in his life and he didn’t know how hard it would hit him if it came from Zoro as well. It would be safer for everyone if things would just go back to normal. 

But was anything ever normal in his life? 

He watched Zoro lifting his head back to drink the rest of his beer, exposing his strong neck and finishing it with a satisfying drunken smile. He looked sleepy and Sanji was hoping he would just fall back and leave Law talking by himself. Instead, his head fell on Law's shoulder and he closed his eye.

Law finished his own drink and managed to get up, lifting Zoro with him and entering the cabin behind them. 

Sanji’s heart started beating fast and he forgot how to breathe. It was now or never. He started moving without even knowing what to do. Maybe there was no time to fix it anymore, but he needed to see it with his own eyes. Maybe only that would bring the clojure he needed.

Maybe it wouldn't break his heart so bad after all. 

He crossed the cabin door and it was hard to see anything after the clarity that was outside. He adjusted his eyes and followed the uneven step noises ahead. Sanji was as quiet as he could be, trying to get closer without being noticed. He started to overhear some broken conversation, aside from all the partying outside.

"... tell him, Zoro-ya. Trust me on this one."

"Law, stop... I already told you. It's too late now."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Because… -wait, what are you doing? I can still drink more."

He had gotten to Zoro's room and was hiding behind the half opened door. Sanji froze at the partial sight of Zoro lying in bed, looking sleepy while Law was removing his heavy boots. 

"You are good for the day. Now, answer me."

"Pff, he's an idiot” he heard Zoro sight heavily, sounding irritated. “...and so am I."

"You are right on that one. You and your crew are so immature."

Sanji could see an inebriated foot trying to kick Law. "Teme, you were the one asking for our help, remember?" 

"Almost regretting that already. But I'm trying to help _you_ now." Law said it after removing his second boot and sitting next to him.

He heard a very acid laugh, followed by an irritated groan. "Yeah? And what do you suggest I do? Tell that stupid cook that I want to fuck him since the first time I saw his ass in that goddamn restaurant in the East Blue?"

Sanji's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. There was no way he heard that right.

"Then what?” He heard a deep sigh. “Law, I couldn't live with myself if he left the crew because of me…" his voice was a little broken and Sanji’s heart sunk.

"...it will be fine, believe me. Rest now."

Sanji could feel his heart pounding on his ears. Maybe a few moments passed, but he couldn’t tell anymore. He heard Zoro snore lightly while the other tucked him in bed. Sanji was still paralyzed when Law found him outside the bedroom, not seeming surprised at all to see him standing there.

"You are welcome, Sanji-ya."

* * *

The point of no return.

Sanji was sitting on Zoro's bedroom floor when he finally woke up. He saw the other yawn and stretch, before finally opening his eye, still sleepy. The room was darker now, as a couple of hours had passed and they were already sailing to Dressrosa. It took marimo a few moments to figure he was not alone there and he got really alarmed when he noticed Sanji sitting against the wall.

He rubbed his right eye, trying to wake up, seeming confused. “Cook? What are you doing here?”

Sanji slowly got up. He stepped forward, towards his bed, without a word. Zoro looked worried at him. "Oi! Has anything happened?"

"Yes." Sanji had spent too much time thinking and he's gotten sick of it. He finally dropped his defenses and got closer to the source of all his troubles. He placed his hands firmly on the other's very puzzled face and, as he found no resistance, reached down and locked their lips together.

There was no return now. He put everything he had been holding back for all those years on that gesture, hoping for the best. He kept his eyes shut, not daring to look at his face, as the other was still paralyzed. Sanji pulled their bodies closer, sitting on the bed next to him, never leaving his grip. After the most agonizing moments of his life, the stupid moss finally placed his arms around his torso and kissed him back. 

Thank you, Lord.

It was definitely different from kissing a girl. Way more intense than anything he's done before. Sanji sighed and tried to relax a little, but feeling Zoro being so responsive was overwhelming. Sanji slightly parted his lips and shifted his head, letting out an involuntary moan as marimo’s tongue reached out to touch his. Zoro’s grip around his body was strong and their mouths became more and more demanding. Sanji was losing air, but breathing quickly became an overrated concept. 

Zoro’s lips were even more tasty than what he had imagined and his scent was inebriating. He could still discern the beer out of it, but it was mixed with what he assumed was Zoro’s own flavor and it was _good_. Sanji's hands left his face to go down his neck and chest. He needed to feel that amazing scar with his own fingers and the shudder he got under his touch made him groan deeply. 

There was something weird happening with the temperature of that room. He slightly remembered feeling cold before.

Sanji slowly put back, not without lots of sacrifice, finally looking inside the other's right eye, touching the scar on his face. Zoro looked back at him, seeming familiarly lost. "Wait. Is this a dream?" He squeezed Sanji's shoulders, as if double checking if he wasn't going to vanish or something. 

"Idiot." Sanji chuckled and poked him hard on the forehead, to show he was really there. That was not the response he was waiting for, but - "Hold on. Do you dream with _me_?"

For Sanji’s eternal amusement, Zoro looked really embarrassed now. "Damn, cook. Why do you think I sleep so much?”

Sanji felt something melt in his chest and he was surprised by the wave of pure joy that suddenly invaded him. Fuck, he would have to thank Law at some point and it was still hard to believe. Sanji suddenly started laughing thinking about how ridiculously foolish they had been and all the time they had wasted so far.

His giggling didn’t last long, as he was vigorously attacked by Zoro’s lips again. Maybe the silly moss still wasn’t convinced that Sanji was really there and needed more proof - which he was more than willing to give. 

Sanji lost his balance when he felt strong hands pushing his shoulders, throwing his back on the bed behind him. He looked astonished at Zoro’s hungry expression as he was offered with his full weight on top of him. Sanji met him in an open mouthed kiss while his legs automatically opened up, giving the other space in between them. Sanji squeaked when he felt his groin being pressed by Zoro’s hip. He was mortified to notice that he already had a boner on, and marimo clearly noticed it, as he purposely brushed it a little harder. Shit, that was good but almost painful, as his pants were getting way too tight.

“Who do you think you are laughing at, _Sanji-kun_?” Sanji gasped as he heard his name whispered in his ear like that. He didn’t recall Zoro ever saying his name before and - for fuck’s sake - Sanji went fully hard and surely was already dripping just with the sound of it. He could also feel the other’s erection moving against his and he tightened his hands around Zoro’s waist, wanting him to move like that again. 

“Fuck,” he tossed his head back, shutting his eyes. “I should’ve laughed at you everyday in the last couple of years.”

Now it was Zoro’s time to chuckle, his mouth busy sucking Sanji’s neck, his breath starting to get heavy. “That could have saved us some time, cook.” He started unbuttoning Sanji’s shirt, his lips following down his now exposed chest, making Sanji pant when he found his nipple, giving it a tiny bite. 

“I still can’t believe you are really here.” Sanji heard him murmur and place his forehead on his chest, inhaling from his skin. “How did this happen?” Zoro lifted his green head and faced Sanji, making him blush violently at all the emotions that he could see in his eye. Damn, how could he be so hot and then so freakishly adorable?

Sanji turned his face to the wall, way too aroused and embarrassed to keep looking at him. “I don’t know. I’ve been _wanting_ for a long time, but thanks to your _stupidity_ I couldn’t really tell what you were up to - until your _friend_ intervened.” Sanji really didn’t want to talk about Trafalgar in a moment like that. 

Zoro laughed, seeming surprised. “What? Did Law open his big mouth to you?” 

“Actually, _you_ did. He just made sure I heard it.” Sanji finally turned to him, satisfied with the flushing that filled Zoro's face. He decided to take advantage of his disconcerted state and rolled them in bed, getting on top of him. “Enough talk, marimo.” 

Sanji kissed him deeply, still not able to understand why that felt so good, but it didn't matter. Zoro embraced him, grabbing his ass and adding another level of stimulation to Sanji’s groin, as their hips started moving together. Sanji arched his back, leaving his neck exposed while he sunk in the sensation of having his hard on being rubbed by Zoro’s own bulge. God, they still had their clothes on and Sanji was almost coming. He moved back, only enough to finish taking his shirt off and remove his damn trousers but his hands were stopped by Zoro’s strong grip. 

Sanji stared back at him, confused. He watched as Zoro moved up, removing his jacket - which made the temperature of the room rise even more - before grabbing Sanji’s pants and putting them down himself. Zoro’s eyes were piercing him while Sanji felt his calloused fingers release his throbbing cock from his underwear, grabbing him firmly. Sanji choked and felt his knees almost failing him, so he squeezed the other’s arms, in order to keep standing. Zoro kissed him again and Sanji was panting hard as he started to jerk him lightly. 

The obscene sound that left Sanji’s mouth was something he would definitely feel embarrassed about later. “I like it when you moan like that.” 

Sanji’s attempt to stay in control of himself failed miserably and he didn’t even care anymore. He was laying on his back again, Zoro’s hand still working on him as his kisses traveled down his body. _Fuck._ Sanji tried to catch his breath, otherwise he would be finished just with the vision of Zoro looking that ravenous at him. He teased a bit, playing with his inner tights with his lips and tongue before opening his mouth and licking the wet tip of his erection. Sanji’s head hit the mattress and he wasn’t able to watch anymore, but he felt his hot mouth swallowing him whole at once. “Shiiiit.'' he hissed and squirmed like a worm, being held in place by a steady palm on his butt cheek. Zoro’s left fingers got busy playing with Sanji’s balls while his tongue circulated his head. “... _oh shit_ …” 

Sanji’s hand moved down, touching his soft green hair and pierced ear, finding the junction between the other’s mouth and his dick, confirming that _that_ was really going on. He was acting like a blinded man, keeping one hand covering his eyes while trying to concentrate on not going crazy. He was being blown by Roronoa Zoro and none of his dreams had _ever_ made him justice. Apparently, fighting with a sword in his mouth had also given him another sort of superpower.

Damn.

“Cook, look at me. I wanna see your face when you come.” Sanji’s moan was loud and he finally lifted his arm, looking down to see the dirtiest expression ever when Zoro languidly licked his whole extension before devouring him again. 

Sanji wasn’t going to last much longer. “Fuuckk... I…” that was all the warning he could give before crying something unintelligible out. He felt the other humming in agreement with his cock deep in his throat and Sanji’s body was hit by a wave of the most intense orgasm he has ever had. His mind went blank and his body shook violently when he exploded in Zoro’s mouth. He heard him moan while still working on him, savoring every drop of his load. 

Fuck. Sanji had received blowjobs before, but never anything so greedy like that. 

Sanji’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard, trying to hold into his ecstasy. When he finally gathered enough strength to open them, he saw marimo’s red face and swollen lips staring back at him. Shit, he was licking his fingers like a cat and Sanji could swear he was purring. His other hand was lightly traveling Sanji’s hip up to his lower belly, making him shiver again. “I knew you were tasty, cook.”

It was hard to assimilate the fact that Zoro had ever wondered how he tasted before. Sanji was still breathless when the other laid next to him, kissing the side of his mouth gently. He couldn’t help but to chuckle, still dizzy. “Shit, moss. When did you become so cheesy?”

Zoro put on an outraged face and slapped the side of his butt, making him jump and laugh. “Shut up, bitch.” He licked Sanji’s earlobe, squeezing the flash he had just hit, slowly exploring the area with his touch. “Or I will fuck you.” 

There was something electric moving up his spine and his body shuddered with that possibility. Zoro’s fingers were dangerously close to his hole and Sanji gasped, moving his hips unconsciously to give him more space. He felt his growing twitching and he was already getting hard again.

“Is that a treat, Zoro-kun?” Sanji could see Zoro’s eye getting darker with desire as he stared at him, seeming surprised and curious. 

Sanji took a deep breath and sat up, reaching out for Zoro's pants, which were absurdly still on. He first untied his belt, being observed closely by the swordsman. It was a little too late to feel embarrassed but Sanji’s hands started to tremble a bit. It was the first time in his life that he was undressing another man like that. Even though he was already naked himself after having received the best blowjob of his life, this was different. Sanji took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was afraid that marimo would notice his insecurities and maybe mistake them for something else. 

Zoro moved his hips, still watching him closely, allowing Sanji to finally undress him and get a full view of his body. 

He didn’t even have underwear on.

They had been in situations where they had to be naked in front of each other before. They had even been in thermals together in Alabasta, but _thank god_ Sanji was more in the mood for spying girls across the fence back then, otherwise he would be doomed. 

Now he knew there was a good reason why that swordsman was so cocky.

Sanji gazed open-mouthed at that impressive dick, touching it with the tip of his fingers. He felt like he was in an art museum or something, trespassing some limit and touching what he wasn’t allowed to - and that would get him in trouble at any moment. Except that he was in so much trouble already and there was no use resisting it anymore.

“You are not gonna nosebleed on me. Are you, ero-cook?”

Sanji was unable to answer. That was actually a risk, but apparently the way his body reacted to _this kind_ of stimulation was different. He closed his fingers around Zoro’s hard-on, feeling it pulsate under his touch. Sanji had spent so much time dreaming about that body, that now that it was at his disposal like that, it was hard to decide what to do first. He slowly went down to where his hand was and just rubbed his face on his massive cock, closing his eyes and inhaling Zoro’s scent, willing to have all of it. He put his mouth on the base, sticking his tongue out to taste it, feeling the texture of his salty skin. He heard a whisper above him, but Sanji was too concentrated in registering those new sensations that were invading his body as he explored his length and circulated the head with his curious tongue, tasting some of his precum. He kept his fist closed around it and opened his mouth to swallow as much as he could.

Sanji could never imagine that sucking dick was something that would turn him on like that. He was careful to not let any teeth get in his way, but by the sounds he was getting from above, things were going pretty good. Zoro was panting with his hand stuck on Sanji's hair, grabbing his locks firmly, but still allowing him to move. Sanji coughed on it, getting used to that volume near his throat, hearing Zoro curse and feeling him writhe under him. Sanji allowed his free hand to explore the muscles of his legs, going up to his hips and squeezing his way too fine ass. Damn, Zoro was making the most delicious sounds and Sanji could hear his name amongst them and that made his own cock pulsate, probably already dripping, while he moaned with his mouth full. 

"Shit, cook…" Sanji's hair was pulled, making him face Zoro still with his mouth open. 

Before Sanji knew what was going on, Zoro got up and grabbed him, throwing him back on the bed. He opened Sanji’s legs and got in between them, making their naked bodies rub against each other, kissing Sanji passionately. Sanji painted and crossed his legs around Zoro’s waist, feeling the other groan against his mouth. “Sanji…” he left his mouth and whispered in Sanji’s ear, making him shiver and move his hips to have more of him. “Tell me what you want.”

Oh, fuck Zoro and his teasing. Sanji’s body was already very clear about that. He bit his bottom lip, avoiding anything too embarrassing to leave without consent. He heard the motherfucker chuckle, but he kept his eyes closed. But he had to open them when he felt his right leg being lifted and saw Zoro licking his inner thigh, placing Sanji’s foot over his shoulder. Sanji opened his mouth to breathe and Zoro touched his face, putting his index finger inside his parted lips. Sanji couldn’t hold a moan this time. He purred and played with his tongue around it before sucking his finger, while Zoro’s other hand started moving down to his bottom, grasping his ass cheek. 

This was going way further than what he had ever imagined. Even in Sanji’s wildest dreams, there was a point where things got too intense and confusing and he couldn’t picture exactly how that would happen. He wasn’t even sure how that huge cock was going to fit inside of him and the thrill that _that_ thought sent through his spine didn’t leave any doubt that he wanted to discover that fast. 

Zoro’s middle finger joined his index in Sanji’s mouth and he swallowed it, needing to feel more of marimo inside of him. “Shit...you are so hot…” he could feel Zoro’s erection brushing against his balls and his cock and it was too much. 

Sanji removed his fingers with a popping sound, staring angry at him. “Damn you, baka. Just do it already.”

Zoro laughed, taking his wet fingers to play near his ass, making him whimper when he felt one of them circulate his ring, trying to enter it. “Do what, Sanji-kun?”

Sanji moved his hips to get more of the other’s fingers. “Do what you said you wanted to do since the first time you saw me.” That got him a harder squeeze on his butt and one digit was finally inside of him. 

Sanji gasped and suddenly remembered something. “Your good friend even left some lube behind.” He pointed to the bedside table, blushing with the memory of Law handing him a small flask earlier, before leaving him alone in Zoro’s room. 

Zoro lifted his eyebrows and laughed, leaving Sanji’s ass to reach out for the bottle. “Can't believe that bastard _really_ wanted to help.”

In another opportunity Sanji would like to know all about the _nature_ of that friendship, but right now he got very distracted by a slick finger entering and touching a really sensitive spot inside of him, making him whine. The second finger joined and Zoro was licking and kissing the back of Sanji’s knee while thrusting in, reaching his prostate. Sanji cried out when he spread his fingers, making his body squirm. Fuck, marimo _knew_ what he was doing and Sanji couldn’t help but to feel jealous of whomever got that type of treatment before him. Shit.

There was a third finger and Sanji was getting way too desperate. He held the sheets next to his head to keep him in some sort of control. Zoro had his eye partially opened, staring down at him while he spread his cheeks apart, twisting his fingers in his walls. “Damn, you are so tight. It will feel so good.” Sanji cried and muttered something unintelligible, as it was impossible for him to form words anymore. Zoro’s fingers left him and he suddenly felt empty. He saw him squeezing the lube on his own shaft, spreading it around his length, never breaking eye contact, catching Sanji’s every reaction. “Don’t worry. I will take care of you now.”

Sanji’s body was turned around on bed and he was on his fours all of a sudden. He felt strong hands holding his hips, keeping him steady, while his cock head started entering him. Oh, shit, that hurt. “Shh, relax…” he felt Zoro caressing his sides while pushing it inside completely. Sanji tried to breathe, but the pressure was a lot. Zoro’s hand was touching his back gently, sending him comfort along with a raw desire. Sanji needed to do something.

“Screw this! Is that the best you can do, moss head? Just fuck me already, can you?!” He screamed, turning his head to the other, and the look he got back was just what he wanted.

“Fuck yeah!” his hips were strongly held again and Sanji felt Zoro get in position only to slide into him, fulfilling his ass with his hot, long and thick cock. Sanji howled, feeling it burn and sting his walls, but also getting that spot that had made him almost faint with pleasure only with his fingers. The way it felt now was at another level. It didn’t take long for marimo to pick up his rhythm and Sanji was sure he would tear those sheets apart with his grip. He tried to stay in place while the other was moving faster at each bump, starting to pound on him. Sanji could feel Zoro’s balls hitting him with every thrust and that sent his head spinning. There was also the sound their sweaty bodies were making while rocking together - not to mention their loud moans, hard breathing, occasional whispers and name calling. 

Sanji was sure he was going to get addicted to his name coming out of marimo’s mouth like that. 

Sanji felt Zoro’s shaking hand move up his spine and grab a handful of his hair, pulling it up and picking up a rough pace, making Sanji whimper and curse. This was so much better than any fucking dream. Sanji was sure he was screaming at the way that magic spot was being hit at every shove of his dick, making him shudder and move his eager body right back to him, every time he pulled back just to fill him in again. Zoro’s hand left his hair only to embrace him and touch Sanji’s unattended cock. “Oh shit, I wanna come inside of you.”

Sanji was sure he was drooling because he had not been able to even close his mouth in a while and that whole thing had made him salivate. He just knew he wanted to be filled so badly. His forehead went all the way down to the bed and he arched his back, way too succumbed and needy. “Zoro… do it.”

“Fuck!” Zoro pulled back, leaving Sanji empty for terribly long seconds, only to move him around again, facing him while pulling both his legs over his shoulders, going back inside and pressing Sanji’s erection between their bodies. Sanji welcomed the new sensation, this angle doing wonders for his already ultra sensitive prostate. He pulled Zoro for an open mouthed kiss, feeling like he would melt at any minute. “Sanji, come for me.”

It was all that took for Sanji to burst again, without even touching himself, squirting his warm cum between them. Zoro still kept moving mindless inside of him, shivering and groaning, making Sanji’s body squirm and practically mewl with the overstimulation. Sanji felt him spasming with his final thrust, coming hard inside of him, filling Sanji with all his juices before finally crashing on top of him. 

After a long moment trying to regain his breath, Sanji faintly attempted to bring his leg back into a normal position, before the other started sleeping over him. Zoro murmured something and moved out of Sanji, blindly bringing them up to his pillows and snuggling with him under his blanket, not minding the fact that they were all sweaty and sticky. Zoro was already half asleep and Sanji chuckled softly and closed his eyes, inhaling their smell mixed together, taking in all the new sensations that had invaded his body. He glued his lips on the large chest in front of him, feeling Zoro’s embrace get stronger around him and a kiss be placed on the top of his head. 

“Fuckin cheesy marimo.” Sanji smiled and hid his face further on the other’s torso, hearing him giggle.

“Go to sleep, shitty love-cook.”

* * *

Maybe this is how they go.

There was teasing, lots of it. And jokes at the most inappropriate times, but he started to get along with it after a while. He discovered, mortified, that Robin, Law and even Nami had placed a bet on when it would finally happen - and Trafalgar won. Damn, Sanji knew it had been a trap, but it was too late now and he didn’t really mind anymore. He had actually taken some time to thank Law at some point. 

Marimo acted like he was immune to some retorts, but he would stare and smirk at Sanji, dragging him to some private spot every time they had an opportunity. That started to cause some delay with their regular meal time and Luffy was beginning to complain - but they couldn’t care less. 

Being kissed by Zoro’s hungry mouth while he was pressed against the kitchen wall was added to the list of Sanji’s greatest passions. He still wanted to kick his ass and surpass his bounty, and he was sure that would happen, but his priorities had changed for a while. His new urge was to explore all of Zoro’s weak spots and discover how ridiculously cheesy he could be. 

“Zorooo, let Sanji finish our lunch, for fuck’s sake!”

“Zoro, teme! I’m starving!”

“Baka Zoro!”

“I will _Shamble_ you out of there, Roronoa-ya.”

“Shit, I fucking hate them.” Zoro groaned and bit Sanji’s lip, before slapping his butt. “Catch you later, pretty-brow boy.” He winked and left Sanji behind with a hard-on.

“I’m out, your idiots! Damn, you are annoying.”

From that point on, Sanji noticed that whenever Zoro wasn’t sleeping, drinking, training or getting lost somewhere, he was finding ways to spend time with Sanji and explore more and more of his body. The spice that added to their routines had Sanji daydreaming in the most inconvenient times. 

Shit, he was doomed. 

But he had never been this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I was going to take Sanji’s torture all the way to Wano, but I couldn’t wait anymore, so there it is!
> 
> I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, but for some reason Law became their cupid and I just got along with it. I had fun writing most of it anyways. Thanks for getting here!


End file.
